


Old Faces

by Shane_for_Wax



Series: Pro Cerberus Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pro-Cerberus Shane Shepard and Leng face Admiral Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Faces

Crouched side-by-side, the pair were almost like living gargoyles at this rate. Not a single muscle was moved outside of those needed for blinking and respiration. 

If Shane concentrated hard enough, she could hear the faint sound of something similar to static right at the back of her head. She tried not to concentrate on that, though. She still had her mind. They both did. And would continue. They kept what made them human on the surface for each other. Little things that reminded them who they were. 

Shane's blood lust was at an all-time high. Leng's was more subdued. He had never wanted to do anything without being ordered. That was one thing Shane had trouble with-- that hard obedience that curbed any personal desires. Leng was, however, the only one outside of the Illusive Man who knew how to curb Shane's eagerness and the more feral nature Shepard had. She still would sometimes go out on her own and fulfill the blood lust, but nine times out of ten she waited until she-- they-- got orders from on high.

It was getting late and Shane was about to climb out of her skin from impatience. She had been promised a massacre. But their prey wasn't in sight. 

 _Dammit_... she thought, using all her will power not to wiggle in place. As she was starting to lose all of her patience, she felt Leng move just a tiny bit, head turning. 

There. And it was the nick of time, too. 

Side-by-side, the duo dropped from their perch with nary a sound. Biotics flared, slowing their descent. And then they had landed on the skycar that acted more like a jeep than anything, it had a high roof that you could somewhat stand in. Leng's blade sank into the metal of the car. Soon enough he had opened the top like a sardine can. 

Biotics whirled as Shane dropped in through the roof. When she hit the floor, her fist slammed into it as well which sent out a biotic wave in 360 degrees around her, toppling the occupants. With her other hand she removed her sidearm. Leng had dropped down a second after she did to allow her to Nova without the possibility of hitting him. 

Together, with blade and gun, they cleared out all the life forms in the car. Save for one. The one Shane grabbed the shirt of and yanked her sidearm to press to his temple. She would have pulled the trigger too, as the mindset Shane got in when she was fighting and killing clouded everything over and she operated like a feral animal. But Leng stopped her. Like he always did. Upper lip curled and she released something of a growl before loosening her grip on the gun then lowering it slightly. 

"A pleasure to see you again, Admiral," Leng spoke, what serviced as a pleasant tone in his words. 

Admiral Anderson stared back at the two operatives. The same two operatives he had trained once upon a time. Before they had defected. He had had such high hopes for them both. 

"Leng. Shepard," Anderson said, voice curt. A little almost manic grin spread on Shane's face. 

"The Illusive Man wishes to speak with you," Leng said. Shane rarely if ever did the talking. She was the brute strength. Leng had the finesse. 

"Unfortunate that I don't want to speak with him, then."

"You don't have a choice. Shepard," Leng said, glancing at his partner. Shane said nothing as she holstered her gun then stepped over a couple of bodies in order to get to the driver's seat. The blood lust was sated. For now. Until then she would drive back to base. Easy as pie. 


End file.
